Spreading Christmas Cheer
by Frank A Wandering Soul
Summary: This is just a cute little Christmas story I thought I would post. It might end with HD but I'm not sure. More info in the AN in the story.
1. Jingle Bells and New looks

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or the songs in this song fic. I wish I did own Harry though evil grin

**Warning:** I'm not sure if this is going to be slash but just to be sure I'm putting up the warning anyways.

**A/N:** I thought that I would make a holiday story. I am going to post a new chapter every day. I'm not sure how long each chapter will be but lyrics and other things are going to be included in each chapter. Um it might end with multitude of pairings. If I do pair up the characters they will be, HP/DM HG/TN PP/RW GW/BZ LL/NL and others. If you want different pairings or think of other pairings I am all ears. These Pairings are not set in stone. My poll is open until the 18th. Thank you.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Spreading Christmas Cheer**

**By:** A Wandering Soul

It was three days before Christmas and not many people had stayed for the Winter break. The head master had vetoed the separate tables in favor of one large table to sit the 3 professors including the headmaster and the few students that stayed behind. The students included Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst, and Cho Chang from Ravenclaw. Justin Finch-Fletchley and Luna Lovegood from Hufflepuff. Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zambini, Theodore Nott, and Draco Malfoy from Slytherin. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and Neville Longbottom from Gryffindor. They were all sitting around the table, Gryffindor on one side and Slytherin on the far other side. The teachers and headmaster were sitting in the middle of the long table. Dumbledore cleared his throat and stood. "I have an announcement for you all. I thought I would spread some Christmas cheer this year. Two Christmas songs will be sung by our very own Harry, Ron, and Hermione for the next three days. On Christmas Eve we will spend the night here in the Great Hall. I hope you all have a wonderful time, and yes before you ask you have to be present thank you. Now please put your hands together for our Christmas trio."

That was when everyone noticed that the three Gryffindor friends were not present. The door behind where the head table usually sat opened and the trio walked out. Hermione was wearing a Mrs. Santa outfit, but were it was usually red hers was black. The white trim was now red and slung low on her hips was a skull belt. She had a hat on as well the same as her dress. On the top fuzz spikes jutted out all around it. Harry walked out after her his multitude piercing glinting in the light. His emerald green eyes sparkled without the thick rimed glasses he all ways wore. Red streaked his usually black hair. He was wearing tight red pants with chains running in X's across the back. His tight black tee had skulls running at an angle across his chest. Ron came out dressed just the same as Harry. Black streaked his normally bright red hair. All of them was wearing the same make-up, black eyeliner and light charcoal grey eye-shadow. Every jaw was unhinged except Professor Snape's. Hermione's heel clicked as she walked up to the mike in the middle and the other two walked up behind her. Music flowed through the Great Hall. The three started to sing in perfect harmony.

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock_

_Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring_

_Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun_

_Now the jingle hop has begun_

_ Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock_

_Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time_

_Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square_

_In the frosty air.  
_

_ What a bright time, it's the right time_

_To rock the night away_

_Jingle bell time is a swell time_

_To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh_

_Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet_

_Jingle around the clock_

_Mix and a-mingle in the jingling beat_

_That's the jingle bell,  
_

_ That's the jingle bell,  
_

_ That's the jingle bell rock._

The hall didn't have time to even blink before the next song wafted through the air.

_Sleigh bells ring_

_are you listening_

_in the lane_

_snow is glistening_

_A beautiful sight_

_we're happy tonight_

_walking in a winter wonderland_

_Gone away is the bluebird_

_here to stay is a new bird_

_He sings a love song_

_as we go along_

_walking in a winter wonderland_

_In the meadow we can build a snowman_

_Then pretend that he is Parson Brown_

_He'll say: Are you married?  
_

_we'll say: No man_

_But you can do the job_

_when you're in town_

_Later on we'll conspire_

_as we dream by the fire_

_To face unafraid_

_the plans that we've made_

_walking in a winter wonderland_

_In the meadow we can build a snowman_

_and pretend that he's a circus clown_

_We'll have lots of fun with mister snowman_

_until the younger children knock him down_

_When it snows ain't it thrilling_

_Though your nose gets a chilling_

_We'll frolic and play_

_the Eskimo way_

_walking in a winter wonderland_

_Walking in a winter wonderland_

_walking in a winter wonderland_

Once the song was over the trio walked back out the door and didn't return the rest of the night.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

**A/N:** Hope you liked it! If you want a certain Christmas song just ask.

**Saber:** huh yea right. Like you ever listen to anyone.

**Me:** I do too!!

**Saber:** I'm bored (starts to walk off)

**Me:** (jumps on him) you ar enot going anywhere! I need you here! (ties him up to a chair) You don't want me to tie you up to the bed again do you?

**Saber:** (sexy glint in his eyes) that might be fun!!

**Me:** OK well maybe later big boy, but first you have to help me with this story!

**Saber:** (grumbles but agrees)

**Me:** (sits on his lap) OK well tune in next time!


	2. Cold outside, Silent Night

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or the songs in this song fic. I wish I did own Harry though evil grin

**Warning:** I'm not sure if this is going to be slash but just to be sure I'm putting up the warning anyways.

**A/N:** I thought that I would make a holiday story. I am going to post a new chapter every day. I'm not sure how long each chapter will be but lyrics and other things are going to be included in each chapter. Um it might end with multitude of pairings. If I do pair up the characters they will be, HP/DM HG/TN PP/RW GW/BZ LL/NL and others. If you want different pairings or think of other pairings I ma all ears. These Pairings are not set in stone. My poll is open until the 18th. Thank you.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

**Spreading Christmas Cheer**

**By:** A Wandering Soul

**Chapter 2**

Draco lied in his bed contemplating what he had learned tonight. Not only was the golden trio more interesting then he thought but Potter had a wonderful voice. Pansy and Theo where talking of the same thing right next to him. Draco let out a sigh and turned to Pansy. "So you still have that crush on Weasley?"

"Uh Duh!" she said with a wistful look on her face. "And Theo still wants Granger. What about you Dray? Still into Potter?" He didn't say a word just fell back into the bed and groaned. That was all the answer the other two needed. "So what do you guys want to do tonight? Blaise is with his Weasley girl friend. Got any ideas?"

"Maybe," Draco started, "We could think of ways to get our secret interests." The other two nodded and said goodnight.

The next day all three were eager to get the day over with. They wanted to hear the voices of the three that had stolen there hearts. The day went by so slow but finally the dinner came. Just as everyone sat down to eat the door opened and the now dubbed Christmas Trio walked out wearing what they had worn the other night. The music started but this time Harry stood of to the side as Ron and Hermione started to sing.

_I really can't stay_

_(but baby its cold outside)  
_

_I've got to go away_

_(but baby its cold outside)  
_

_this evening has been so very nice_

_(I'll hold your hands there just like ice)  
_

_my mother will start to worry!  
_

_(beautiful what's your hurry)  
_

_and father will be pacing the floor_

_(listen to that fireplace roar)  
_

_so really I better scurry!  
_

_(beautiful please don't hurry)  
_

_well maybe just a half a drink more _

_(puts some records on while i pour)  
_

_the neighbors might think _

_(baby its bad out there)  
_

_say.. What's in this drink_

_(no cabs to be had out there)  
_

_I wish I knew how... _

_(your eyes are like starlight now)  
_

_to break the spell_

_ (I'll take your hat your hair looks swell)  
_

_I outta say no, no, no, sir_

_(mind if I move in closer)  
_

_at least I'm gonna say that I tried!  
_

_(what's the sense of hurting my pride)  
_

_I really can't stay_

_(baby don't hold out)  
_

_**both** ahh but its cold outside!  
_

_I simply must go_

_(but baby its cold outside)  
_

_the answer is no_

_(but baby its cold outside)  
_

_this welcome has been so nice and warm_

_(look out the window at that storm)  
_

_my sister will be suspicious!  
_

_(gosh your lips look delicious)  
_

_my brother will be there at the door!  
_

_(waves upon a tropical shore)  
_

_my maiden aunts mind is vicious_

_(gosh your lips are delicious)  
_

_well maybe just a cigarette more_

_(never such a blizzard before)  
_

_I've got to get home!  
_

_(but baby you'll freeze out there)  
_

_say lend me your comb?  
_

_(its up to your knees out there)  
_

_you've really been grand!  
_

_(I frill when u touch my hand)  
_

_but don't you see?  
_

_(how can you do this thing to me)  
_

_there's bound to be talk tomorrow_

_(think of my life long sorrow)  
_

_at least there will be plenty implied!  
_

_(if you caught pneumonia and died)  
_

_I really can't stay!  
_

_(get over that old out)  
_

_**both** ahhhhhhh baby its cold...out side!_

The Table burst into applause as the next song started. This time only Harry sung

_Silent night, holy night!  
_

_All is calm, all is bright.  
_

_Round yon Virgin, Mother and Child.  
_

_Holy infant so tender and mild,  
_

_Sleep in heavenly peace,  
_

_Sleep in heavenly peace._

Harry's voice floated through the air. Draco thought a fallen angel was standing in front of him. He sighed happily and laid his head on his folded arms. A small, very small, smile crossed his face as Harry continued.

_ Silent night, holy night!  
_

_Shepherds quake at the sight.  
_

_Glories stream from heaven afar Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia,  
_

_Christ the Savior is born!  
_

_Christ the Savior is born._

_Silent night, holy night!  
_

_Son of God love's pure light.  
_

_Radiant beams from _

_Thy holy face With dawn of redeeming grace,  
_

_Jesus Lord, at Thy birth.  
_

_Jesus Lord, at Thy birth._

The trio once again walked out of the hall. The three of them walked to the kitchens to eat and talk like always. "Did you see them? I think it is working!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly. The two men agreed and the three talked about what they were going to sing the next night.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**A/N:** (finally unties Saber) OK! That was the next chapter. I had Cold Outside stuck in my head all day so I put it in. All though (mumbles) it doesn't help when SOMEONE is singing it non stop! (glares at Saber)

**Saber:** (whistles) What? Don't look at me Todd got it stuck in my head.

**Me:** (growls) Don't talk about him!

**Saber:** (whispers to the readers) she is still mad at him. Sorry but no updates until they make-up. (gets nasty look on his face)

**Me:** (sees look) Awww don't feel jealous! (glomps Saber) OK i think you should leave now! Unless you want to see this bye!

**Saber:** (growls) Out...NOW!!!

**Me:** oooo pushy!!


	3. Story and Kisses

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or the songs in this song fic. I wish I did own Harry though evil grin I don't own the songs or the story either!!

**Warning:** I'm not sure if this is going to be slash but just to be sure I'm putting up the warning anyways.

**A/N:** I thought that I would make a holiday story. I am going to post a new chapter every day. I'm not sure how long each chapter will be but lyrics and other things are going to be included in each chapter. Um it might end with multitude of pairings. If I do pair up the characters they will be, HP/DM HG/TN PP/RW GW/BZ LL/NL and others. If you want different pairings or think of other pairings I ma all ears. These Pairings are not set in stone. My poll is open until the 18th. Thank you.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Spreading Christmas Cheer**

**By:** A Wandering Soul

**Chapter 3**

Draco, Theo, and Pansy were once again sitting in Draco's Head boy dorms. They were talking about what it is they needed to do to catch the eyes of the trio. At the moment they were telling each other about the dreams they had the night before. So while they tell there wet dreams lets head over to the trio.

"...and then Pansy cupped my..."

OK never mind lets go...Oh!! Lets check in on the teachers, they should be better. Down to Dumbledore's office we go.

"Oh Albus!" OMG O.o was that Professor McGonagall? It was! OK lets check in on Snape shall we?

Walking through the dungeons we come to a solid black door. Pushing it open we find... It is empty. Lets check around. Going into the bedroom we find our potions master sleeping. The lump that is the professor moans. Okaaaay maybe...Is cut off by Snape's moaning a name. "Oh Sirius." Wow so that's why he was such an ass. Well I don't think any place is safe at the moment I am trying to keep this story as close to PG as I can soo...we shall skip to tomorrow's dinner!!

Once again the trio walked out to the main Hall dressed just the same. This night was different how ever as it was Christmas Eve. Everyone was done with there dinner by this point. Dumbledore stood up and made an announcement. "Now is our Christmas Night party," The table disappeared and several beds appeared on one side of the room. On the other side a fireplace and large wing-backed chairs appeared. Dumbledore Sat in the middle one and asked the students and other teachers to sit. After everyone was sitting he pulled out a book. "I thought I would read a Muggle Book called Twas the night before Christmas." He cleared his throat and began.

_Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.  
The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,  
In hopes that St Nicholas soon would be there.  
The children were nestled all snug in their beds,  
While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads.  
And mamma in her kerchief, and I in my cap,  
Had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap.  
When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,  
I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter.  
Away to the window I flew like a flash,  
Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash.  
The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow Gave the luster of mid-day to objects below.  
When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,  
But a miniature sleigh, and eight tinny reindeer.  
With a little old driver, so lively and quick,  
I knew in a moment it must be St Nick.  
More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,  
And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name!  
"Now Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen!  
On, Comet! On, Cupid! on, on Donner and Blitzen!  
To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!  
Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all"  
As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,  
When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky.  
So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,  
With the sleigh full of Toys, and St Nicholas too.  
And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.  
As I drew in my head, and was turning around,  
Down the chimney St Nicholas came with a bound.  
He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,  
And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot.  
A bundle of Toys he had flung on his back,  
And he looked like a peddler, just opening his pack.  
His eyes-how they twinkled! his dimples how merry!  
His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!  
His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,  
And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow.  
The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,  
And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath.  
He had a broad face and a little round belly,  
That shook when he laughed, like a bowlful of jelly!  
He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,  
And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself!  
A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,  
Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread.  
He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,  
And filled all the stockings, then turned with a jerk.  
And laying his finger aside of his nose,  
And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose!  
He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,  
And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.  
But I heard him exclaim, as he drove out of sight,  
"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!"_

Once the story was done the three stood up and began to sing the two songs they had picked out.

_You better watch out_

_You better not cry_

_Better not pout_

_I'm telling you why_

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

_He's making a list_

_And checking it twice;  
_

_Gonna find out _

_Who's naughty and nice_

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

_He sees you when you're sleeping_

_He knows when you're awake_

_He knows if you've been bad or good_

_So be good for goodness sake!_

_O! You better watch out!  
_

_You better not cry_

_Better not pout_

_I'm telling you why_

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

Everyone clapped and the three sat down. Not yet done they just wanted to sit. Hermione sat as close to Theo as she could. Ron did the same. Harry was so close to Draco he was practically sitting on his lap.

_The first Noel the angel did say_

_Was to certain poor shepherds in fields as they lay;  
_

_In fields as they lay, keeping their sheep,  
_

_On a cold winter's night that was so deep.  
_

_Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel,  
_

_Born is the King of Israel.  
_

_They looked up and saw a star_

_Shining in the east beyond them far,  
_

_And to the earth it gave great light,  
_

_And so it continued both day and night.  
_

_And by the light of that same star_

_Three wise men came from country far;  
_

_To seek for a king was their intent,  
_

_And to follow the star wherever it went.  
_

_This star drew nigh to the northwest,  
_

_O'er Bethlehem it took it rest,  
_

_And there it did both stop and stay_

_Right over the place where Jesus lay.  
_

_Then entered in those wise men three_

_Full reverently upon their knee,  
_

_and offered there in his presence_

_Their gold, and myrrh, and frankincense.  
_

_Then let us all with one accord_

_Sing praises to our heavenly Lord;  
_

_That hath made heaven and earth of naught,  
_

_And with his blood mankind hath bought._

After the song everyone noticed that magic mistletoe was dancing across the room. There first victims turned out to be Neville and Luna. Neville leaned over and softly pecked her lips, a crimson bush stained his cheeks as he withdrew. The mistletoe's next victims, Ginny and Blaise, were all ready attached at the mouth so it quickly moved on. Ron and Pansy were chose next and as there lips touched they felt a spark of something flush through them. Ron lifted Pansy from her chair and sat her on his lap as his lips left hers. Hermione and Theo were more romantic about there first kiss. He looked at her and she looked at him. They sat there looking at each other, then all of a sudden they were shoved. Harry snickered from were he stood behind Hermione and looked over at his accomplice. Draco looked beautiful in the fire light. His skin glowed and his hair shined like a halo on his head. The smirk he wore just proved how un-angel like he was. Harry reached forward and pressed his lips to Draco's. Merry Christmas Draco." He whispered before going in for another sweet kiss from the boy he loved.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**A/N:** So I know I wanted it to be 5 days worth but I just had to end it there so I hope you liked it. I wanted to give a thank you shout out to CryptoSquirrel who gave me a wonderful review about a pairing she wanted LL/NL sorry hun but I couldn't put them in this one. I will of course put them in my next story for you!!

**Saber:** Finally this story is over! (gets up to leave)

**Me:** Fine just go! Be like that! (starts to sniffle once Saber is out of the room)

**Saber:** (walks back in and sighs) That is sooo much better. (looks at me) O.o What is your problem! I had to pee.

**Me:** Oh. ok. (smiles) well until next time hope you have fun in the sun!

**Saber and Me:** MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! (waves)


End file.
